Clinical Services Program (CSP) laboratories that currently support clinical research at the Center for Cancer Research (CCR) are highlighted below. The Clinical Support Laboratory provides clinical monitoring, flow cytometry, and lymphokine testing as well as clinically validated immunological assays in support of clinical trials and investigator-initiated basic research. The Human Papilloma Virus (HPV) Immunology Laboratory investigates cell-mediated immune responses to HPV antigens in natural history studies of HPV-induced cervical lesions and in HPV vaccine trials, with the goal of identifying putative correlates of immune protection against infection and disease progression. The Human Cancer Immunotoxin Therapy Assay Support and Development Laboratory provides dedicated support to CCR's Laboratory of Molecular Biology that includes immunotoxin cell-based neutralization assays and measurement of immunotoxin concentrations present in patient serum and plasma samples drawn during treatment. The AIDS Monitoring Laboratory performs sequential studies of immune function in patients with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) disease during treatment with a variety of anti-viral and immunomodulatory agents. The BioProcessing Laboratory provides support to the CCR by providing expert services in specimen collection, packaging, transport, processing, storage, and distribution.